MAJOR CASE: MISSING SCENES: A SERIES OF PHONE CALL
by Patcat
Summary: Some calls.
1. Chapter 1

MAJOR CASE: MISSING SCENES: A SERIES OF PHONE CALLS

Day One: Call One

Alex Eames recognized the number on her cell phone screen and felt ridiculously happy.

"Bobby…Thank God…You saved me from falling unconscious in the middle of a pile of paperwork…"

"Happy to oblige," Bobby responded cheerfully. "But I need to ask a favor…The locals are very cooperative, but the sheriff would like to speak to Ross. Delmar is a very bad guy with a very bad history, and the sheriff wants to make sure he gets put away for the longest time possible. If that means turning him over to us, he's fine with it, but if the locals can get Delmar more time, the sheriff wants to hold on to him for a while. He also wants to check to see if Delmar can be made to serve time in one place, and then another. I've assured the sheriff that New York State can offer some pretty stiff sentencing, but he told me, "No offense, Detective. You strike me as a man who's fit to run the river with, but I want to make sure this guy isn't out anywhere making trouble for anybody.""

"I take it that the sheriff meant that as a compliment," Alex said.

"His chief deputy told me it's the highest praise he can give," Bobby said. "The sheriff loves the country around here. He camps, hikes, fishes…Won't hunt, though. Told me he deals too much with guns in his work. His knowledge of the area helped us find Delmar's cabin. Glad I've been trying to get in better shape. That was something of a hike."

Alex glanced at Ross' office and saw Zach Nichols engaged in a lively conversation with the Captain. "Ross is busy right now, but I'll let him know. He knows where to call?"

"Yea…Thanks, Eames."

"Sounds like things are going well…"

"They are," Bobby said. "No matter where he winds up, Delmar is going away for a long time. I don't think he'll see the outside of prison in his lifetime. Once we found his cabin, we found him. It's mostly the paperwork now. I…I feel kinda guilty. It's really beautiful here. The locals have been terrific. They have a really tough job. You think we're understaffed and underfunded. I don't know how these guys do it. There's about a dozen cops patrolling an area the size of Manhattan, Brooklyn, and Staten Island combined. Not as many people, of course, but still tough. And they have to deal with the rise of meth around here."

"Yea…I've read about that," Alex said. "It's like a plague in some places."

"Yea…One of the cops told me that she feels like she's in a very small boat trying to row against a very big wave. But there are some awfully good people here, Eames. And they've got some great stories. Criminals are dumb everywhere, just in different ways. I'll have a lot to tell you when I get back. I've told a few stories myself. I don't think I've had to buy a meal or drink since I got here. I gotta warn you. I'm developing a taste for bourbon. The good stuff…and they have some really good stuff around here…is really good."

"Your expense account is going to look interesting," Alex laughed. She was happy Bobby was getting along with the local force. She knew it meant a great deal to him to have the respect of other cops. "And bring me a bottle of that good stuff."

"So, how's Ross dealing with my absence?" Bobby asked genially.

Alex glanced at the Captain's office, where she saw Wheeler had joined the Captain and Nichols. The young detective appeared to be in a position not unfamiliar to Alex, that of trying to decide if she needed to separate her partner and her captain. "Well…Nichols seems to be keeping him on his toes. He and Ross are doing that strange dance of theirs right now And poor Wheeler seems to be in the middle."

"Poor kid…How's she doing?"

"I lay odds there'll be a baby before you get back."

Bobby chuckled. "And I'll need to buy you that margarita. I shouldn't have made that bet."

"Another bottle of that good bourbon would make me very happy."

"You got it…I…I gotta go…But…" His voice became softer, and Alex yearned for him. "I…I miss you Alex. I'll call again tomorrow…I wish you were here with me…"

"The same to you," she said, struggling to keep her voice calm and even. "Take of yourself…You know."

"The same…"

END CALL (TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

SECOND CALL: THAT EVENING

As she pulled the huge T-shirt that proclaimed her the property of the US Army over her head, Alex heard her cell phone beep. "Damn!" she thought. "I hope that's not Nichols or Ross…" She was relieved and happy when she saw Bobby's name displayed on the phone.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," Bobby's soft voice answered. "I…I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No," she said as she crawled into her king size bed, one of the few remaining physical relics of her marriage. "But I admit that I'm falling into bed."

There was a pause, and Alex wondered what thoughts her words had produced in Bobby's brain.

"Uh…I…uh…I'm sorry…I'm not sure of the time here, let alone there." He slurred his words slightly.

"Bobby…Are you ok?"

"Uh…Yea…I…That bourbon…I'm afraid I had more than a little tonight…We celebrated tonight…Whatever Ross told the sheriff…Everyone is very happy. I'm getting some more information about Delmar and will be talking to him. I think we can get a confession out of him. I'll call Ross tomorrow and thank him and let him know what's going on."

"Good. Ross could use some good news right now." Alex ran a hand through her hair. Nichols and Wheeler caught this case. At first it looked like the victim was the daughter of some wealthy uptown types, but she turned out to be a drug dealer who had the rich girl's wallet. Ross wanted to bump it back to the local station, but Nichols argued for it…"

"Good for him," Bobby said.

"And then Wheeler's water broke while she was standing in the middle of Ross' office…"

"Oh…Wow…Is she ok? The baby?"

"She and her daughter are just fine…Actually better than fine…" Alex giggled. "Oh, Bobby…That poor kid…She was just standing there while Ross and Nichols were arguing. They didn't even notice her water had broken until I came in and pointed it out to them."

Alex heard Bobby struggle to stifle a laugh. "Well," he said when he could finally speak. "You know how oblivious I can be…"

"Oh…I think even you would've noticed this." Alex laughed. "Anyway, I drove her to the hospital. We met her sister there. By the time I got back to Major Case, there was a new little girl in the world. And I had a new partner…"

"You're working with Nichols on this case Ross wanted to kick back…" Alex heard Bobby's mind shifting several gears. "And you're caught in the middle…"

"Nope…I'm where I always am…With my partner…"

"I'd say you're not getting much of a break. I suspect you'll be running as much interference for Nichols as you do for me."

"Wheeler did say Nichols needed adult supervision," Alex said.

Bobby yawned. "Sorry…I'm going to have to get some sleep."

"Not used to nights out with wild country boys?"

"Something like that," Bobby admitted. "I…I miss you," he said after a pause.

"I miss you too," Alex said warmly. "Nichols may be a genius, but he's not you."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Bobby promised.

"I think even Ross misses you…With you and Wheeler gone we're down two people. And since each of you is one half of the two teams with the best records in Major Case…Well, you can see the problem…"

"You and Nichols should help that equation some. How's working with him?"

"Working with you certainly prepared me for him," Alex said lightly. "I think he's listening to me…But it's hard to tell. And I think he's a little scared of me."

"If he's got any brains, he will be," Bobby said. "Uh…You don't think Ross would…"

"Don't freak, Bobby. I won't let Ross make Nichols my permanent partner. I have a permanent partner. I've got some pull and some friends."

"And you'd use them to keep me?" Bobby tried for a light tone, but Alex heard the tension in his voice.

"You know I would," she said gently.

"Thank you," he said after a moment. "Like I said…I miss you…I'll be back as soon as I can…You know…"

"Yea," Alex said. "I miss you too. And you know…"

END SECOND CALL


	3. Chapter 3

THIRD CALL: THE NEXT NIGHT

Exhausted, her face shining with sweat and her tank top soaked, Alex unlocked her front door and slipped into her house. She checked to make sure the door locked behind her, punched in the code for and turned on the security system, and quickly walked into her kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and pulled out a large bottle of water. She took a long drink and savored the cold water as it soothed her throat.

"Ok," she thought. "I'm tired, but at least I'm not so angry that I can't see straight." She shook her head. "Why does Ross take every disagreement like it's some kind of attack on his intelligence and character? I thought it was some Alpha male thing with Bobby, but he does it with Nichols too. Doesn't seem to bother Nichols much. 'Course, he has more history with Ross. Bobby doesn't have that. Doesn't have Nichols' confidence…or arrogance…either."

Her cell phone's ring interrupted her thoughts. She saw Bobby's number, and answered it quickly. "Hey," she said warmly.

"Hey yourself," he said in a tired and strained voice.

"You ok?"

"Are you ok? You sound…tired…upset…"

"You picked that up from two words?" Alex marveled.

"That…And I spoke with Ross this afternoon," Bobby said cautiously. "Uh…I…I gather Nichols and Ross are…not in agreement about your case."

Alex harrumphed.

"Ross didn't really tell me anything," Bobby added quickly. "But I also called Rodgers…"

"Gee…Does everyone know about it? Did someone tell Mayor Bloomberg?" Alex snapped.

"Uh…The truth is…It was kinda awkward, Eames. Rodgers…She said she missed something and she didn't know how. She…She wanted some reassurance. I tried to tell her that she's really good at what she does…Which she is…"

Alex sighed. "It's a mess, Bobby. Nichols thinks Henry Muller…"

"THE Henry Muller?"

"Yea…Nichols thinks he's involved. Right now, it looks like that at the very least Muller's tampered with some evidence. We're looking at the victim's mother's boyfriend, but there's nothing so far to really connect him to the crime. And Muller's behavior is suspect. The reason Rodgers is paranoid is because Muller took another look at the victim and found evidence on the body…"

"Rodgers…Rodgers doesn't miss stuff…"

"No, she doesn't. And she doesn't find stuff that couldn't be on a body because the stuff that's on the body belongs to a man who couldn't have killed the victim because he's got an airtight alibi," Alex answered.

"Damn," Bobby said softly. "And Muller's the golden boy of forensics right now…But I'd still take Rodgers' opinion any day."

"I'll let her know that," Alex said. "I think she could use the boost."

"I…I tried to let her know that…but Rodgers and I…Well, we both have communication issues…And after that stunt I pulled…"

"She's forgiven you for that, Bobby…You know that…For all of her complaints about you, she still lets you get away with stuff in the lab she'd never let anyone else."

Bobby sighed. "She treats me a lot better than I deserve."

Alex didn't like the sound of his voice. "You coming back soon?"

"No…No…There's…There's been a complication…It's why I called Ross earlier…Delmar…His lawyer has requested a psych exam…."

"What?" Alex felt her temper begin a slow boil. "He's not crazy, Bobby. We know that."

"There was stuff we didn't know about his background. I just found out about it these past couple of days. Found the records of what happened to him when he was a kid. I interrogated him using it…And it was pretty bad…He denied it at first, but in the end he confessed to everything…And revealed everything…"

"Bobby…You didn't do something…"

"No…No…Like I said, I got him to confess. The bad thing is that there's stuff in the confession that could be the basis for an insanity plea. His lawyer would be a very bad defense attorney if she didn't try for it. That's why I called Ross and I'm going to have to stay longer."

"Are you ok?" Alex's anger melted into worry. Some interrogations were worse for Bobby than for the perp.

"It…It was a little rough…But I'm ok…But…It's made things a little awkward around here. You know how it is." Bobby tried for a casual tone, but Alex heard the tension and disappointment in his voice. She knew that even experienced detectives frequently were stunned by Bobby's methods and results. The affects on someone who'd never seen him in action could be frightening, especially if Alex wasn't around to translate and interpret.

"Those cops that liked you," she said softly. "They were surprised…"

"Well…I'm unconventional…"

"I miss you," Alex said.

"I…I'm sorry," Bobby said after a moment. "You've got enough problems to worry about. You ok with your case?"

Alex knew he was trying to change the subject, but decided not to press the issue. "Don't worry. Ross can't intimidate me. And I can handle Nichols."

"I guess I give you enough practice in dealing with weirdo cops…"

"Don't do that, Bobby," she gently chided him. "You're a good cop. So is Nichols. If you've given me practice, it's in dealing with good cops."

"Thank you," he said.

"I wish I was with you," Alex admitted. "Here, there…I wish I was with you."

"I wish I was with you," Bobby answered. "You going to be ok?"

"Yea…You?"

"Yea…I just need to get some sleep. Things'll be better in the morning."

"Listen…You take care of yourself, ok…And…You know," Alex said.

"You too…And…You know."

END THIRD CALL


	4. Chapter 4

My take on the insanity defense in Tennesse and New York State is pure speculation and has no basis in any facts.

THE FOURTH CALL: THE NEXT NIGHT

It was very late—or very early, depending on the perspective—when Alex dragged her weary bones into her home. She numbly performed her routine of checking the locks and her doors and windows and setting the security system. She briefly wondered at how her desire for the security of that routine overrode her exhaustion. She was hungry, but that didn't overcome her desperate need for her bed. "Bobby," she thought. "I miss you so much." She stumbled into her bedroom and pulled one of Bobby's old Army t-shirts from under a pillow. She held it to her face and breathed deeply. "Bobby," she whispered. She shed her clothes, dropping them into a pile on the floor. She managed to reach her bathroom and wash her face and brush her teeth before staggering back to her bed. For a moment, her desire and need for sleep fought her desire and need to hear Bobby's voice. The latter won with surprising ease, and Alex pulled her cell phone from the pockets of her discarded slacks. She discovered two messages from Bobby, both saying no more than "I miss you…I should be home late tomorrow…Call me if you can…You know." But there was a plaintive quality in his voice that shook Alex's heart. She curled up in her bed and punched his number.

His voice was husky with sleep when he answered.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Alex said.

"It's more than ok. I wasn't sleeping that well," he replied. "Not…Not… That I ever sleep that well without you…"

"I fall asleep ok," Alex said. "But I keep waking up because you're not there."

"I'll be back soon," Bobby said. "Delmar's lawyer is going to fling his client on the mercies of the state of New York. He can at least try for an insanity plea. For all practical purposes, he can't do that here."

"You going to have to bring him back?" Alex asked.

"No…The great states of New York and Tennessee will deal with that…And I'm grateful for that, Alex."

She knew he was in bad shape when he used her first name.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

She saw Bobby rubbing the back of his neck as clearly as if he were standing before her.

"It's ok," she told him. "You can talk to me. What is it? He'd too close to you…Or he hates you?"

"Both," Bobby finally said. "When I see Delmar, I'm not sure if he's going to blubber about how I'm the only one who understands him or if he's going to try to choke me."

"Bobby…I'm sorry…"

"At least it's gotten better with the cops here…They don't look at me like I've got three heads any more…Just two…"

Alex knew that Bobby knew that it was a very bad joke.

"You know, Bobby, if people just give you a chance, they get what you're doing," she said.

"Well, the sheriff still likes me enough that he got me several bottles of that bourbon to bring back."

"Another reason for me to want you back," Alex said.

"Hey, how are you doing? Is Nichols still a Major Case detective?"

"Yes, he is. He outwitted the great Henry Muller," Alex said.

"Can I guess?" Bobby asked eagerly. "Muller killed the girl…He lost control…Maybe he knew her…He used his scientific knowledge to clean everything up…But he made a mistake because he thought he was too smart…"

"You got it," Alex said. "He tried to frame someone who had a good alibi, like I told you. And then he tried to…or at least threatened…to poison Nichols. I've never thought trying or threatening to kill someone who's accused you of murder is a smart move," Alex said dryly. "The good thing is that once we found the evidence and made a case against Muller, Ross was with us all the way. Quite a change from his bouncing Nichols off the case."

"Yea…Ross will stand by you if you give a reason…"

"I got some idea about his partnership with Nichols," Alex said. "Ross said he was nearly suspended every other week."

Bobby was silent, his mind racing back to his suspension and the black mark in Alex's jacket.

"Bobby," she said gently and reading his mind. "We've talked about that…"

"Yea," Bobby said. "Muller…All of the good work he did…It'll be forgotten. All of his cases…Lawyers will be going through them with a magnifying glass to try to find any mistakes…Muller will be a joke now…"

"Bobby, he bashed a girl's brain in!" Alex managed to not raise her voice, but she failed to hide her anger. "You're not saying that he deserves…"

"Of course not," Bobby said quickly and soothingly. "Muller…Muller betrayed his profession…His work…The trust of the people he works for…He's supposed to protect people and he became a killer…But the why he did that is…Well, knowing why could keep other people like him from happening."

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Alex said, considerably calmer. "But he was…such a…such a…"

"Smug bastard?"

"Yea…"

"I…I saw him once," Bobby said. "At a conference several years ago just after he published his first book." Bobby was quiet for a moment. "Muller was on a panel with Declan Gage."

"It's ok, Bobby…Gage infuriates me, but he doesn't scare me."

"The panel was supposed to be about how forensic psychologists and forensic scientists could work together. It became an argument between two smug bastards. I was still condemned to the icy wastelands as far as Gage was concerned, so at least I didn't have to deal with him."

"You think things might've been worse if you'd been here to take the case?"

"Oh, it sounds like he and Nichols and Ross had enough of a past to make things interesting," Bobby said. "But I would've brought a whole different mix of problems to the plate."

Alex took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Not a problem," Bobby assured her. "I know I get lost sometimes…I'm glad you remind me to stay on the right track."

"I'm glad to do it," Alex said warmly.

She heard Bobby try to stifle a yawn.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Alex said. "I think I'll sleep better now that I've talked to you."

"Me too," Bobby said. "I should be back late tomorrow."

"Come to see me…No matter how late it is," Alex said.

"I will…Take care, Alex…And…You know…"

"You too…And…You know…"

END FOURTH CALL


	5. Chapter 5

THE NEXT NIGHT, OR THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW

Alex was used to high profile cases, but that didn't mean she liked them. In the NYPD's higher ranks there seemed to be less concern about the fact Henry Muller murdered a young woman than the fact one of the department's most recognizable members was in trouble. Alex occasionally felt as if she and Nichols were the ones who had committed a crime, and she would've been angrier if not for Nichols' wry detachment and bemusement. Bobby, Alex thought, would've felt more for both the victim and the murderer, and be more troubled by the implication that the death of a drug dealer—even a drug dealer who was trying to escape her life—mattered less than the public face of the NYPD. Ross accepted the events with a grouchy stoicism. The only person who seemed truly and completely happy with the case's outcome was Rodgers, who was, for her, outright ebullient. Bearing reports, she stopped by Alex's desk to thank her.

"Thank you," Rodgers said. "And let Goren know I appreciate what he said to me. He picked up that I was upset, he got me to tell him why, and he then said all the right things."

"He told me a little about that," Alex said. "But downplayed what he did, which is what he usually does. He does respect you…a lot."

Rodgers nodded. "I respect him, but I'm still going to smack him if he gets in my way."

Alex grinned. "Good. He needs to know his limits."

Henry Muller's arrest brought out the big guns. Jack McCoy quickly moved to lead the prosecution, and Captain Ross, breaking ranks with the Brass, appeared at the DA's shoulders in front of the cameras. Alex was pleased to discover that Nichols had as little interest in publicity as Bobby, and she spent much of the day with him plowing through paperwork.

"Hey," Nichols said in the middle of the afternoon. "I think I've filled out every form I can for now. How about you?"

Alex stared at the pile of paper on her desk. "Yea…I can't do anything more until we get those results from Rodgers."

"Whatya say we go visit Wheeler and the kid? She's home now, and would probably like to see some new faces."

Alex tried not to look directly at Nichols. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw he had a mischevious expression not unlike Bobby's in similar situations.

"C'mon, Eames…I want to see the roses I sent."

Alex pretended to concentrate on the form in front of her.

"I'll buy my own flowers to take her…And I'll buy you one of those overpriced caffeine concoctions Goren brings you when he's making up for something he did."

In truth, Alex wanted very much to see Megan Wheeler and her baby and to escape from One Police Plaza. She briefly considered holding out until Nichols agreed to buy her lunch, but decided she still didn't know him well enough to know how far to push him.

"Ok," she said, closing the folder and reaching to turn off her computer. "But you deal with Ross if we get caught.

They didn't get caught, and spent a happy couple of hours with Wheeler and her daughter. "You picked a good time," Wheeler told them. "I'm awake and Margo's asleep." Alex drank her triple shot Mocha; Wheeler enjoyed a decaf latte; and Nichols sipped a green tea. Wheeler's sister took advantage of the visitors to run several errands and just get away. When the sister returned, Alex and Nichols left to go home. As they waited for a cab, Nichols turned to Alex.

"It's been good to work with you, Eames," he said. "I'm sorry if I seemed to go my own way a lot…It's just the way I work. I appreciate that you supported me and accepted my ideas."

"Not a problem," Alex said. "I've had some practice with an unusual partner."

Nichols smiled. A cab approached, and he graciously motioned for Alex to take it. "Your partner," he said as he held the door open for her. "Is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him," Alex said.

She got home early, and she wasn't sure what to do with the extra time. There wasn't enough time to call her sister to see if she could spend time with her nephew or to contact any other member of her family. She could read one of several books waiting for her on her bedside table. She could fix an elaborate dinner. She could watch TV. She could take a long bath. But when she reached her bedroom, there wasn't any question what she would do. In spite of the infusion of caffeine, she was weary. She shed her clothes and slipped beneath the cool sheets of her bed. As she drifted into sleep, she wondered if Bobby was on his way back to New York. "I forgot to check my cell," she thought just before sleep claimed her.

She'd been asleep for several blissful hours when a faint click woke her. Before panic seized her she recognized the sound as a key in her lock. "Bobby," she thought. The thought was confirmed when she heard the faint beeps of the code being entered into her security system. She next heard soft footsteps up to her bedroom door. The door opened, and Alex, her head almost completely covered by her sheet, saw Bobby's silhouette in the door. He sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. He turned, shut the door, and several seconds later Alex heard the sound of running water. Several minutes later she again heard Bobby's soft steps. He again opened her bedroom door, and shut it behind him. Alex felt the bed shift as he sat on it. He sighed again, and his hard briefly and tenderly brushed her hair. She took pity on him and turned to face him. Her heart fluttered when she saw his great, dark, shining eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She could barely hear his voice. "I didn't mean to wake you…"

"It's ok." Alex touched his cheek. "I got home early and just went to sleep."

Bobby swung his long legs up into the bed and slipped them under the covers. "It…It was a mess getting back. My flight…I'm not sure what happened, but it wound up in Atlanta, and then there was a delay. I didn't get into La Guardia until a couple of hours ago. And you know what La Guardia is like…"

"Yea…You called it one of the outer circles of hell once." She gently stroked his cheek.

"The only thing that kept me from losing my mind was the thought of seeing you." He touched her cheek, and the warmth flowed through Alex. "The last few days have been rough…not just for me, I gather."

"I missed you," Alex said simply. "Not just here…But at work…You…You make me better, Bobby…At work…In my private life…In every way…You make me better…"

Bobby stared at her. "I…That you think that about me…That means so much…You're the best person I know…"

Alex pulled him down and hugged him.

"Alex," Bobby breathed. "I…These past few days…I've dreamed of coming back to you…Of being with you…Of making love…But right now…I'm sorry…I'm exhausted…"

She seized the bottom of his T-shirt and began to pull it over his head.

"Alex…Hmpf! I…I…"

Alex tossed the shirt to the floor. She grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and started to pull it over her head.

"Alex…I'd love to…but…but…Like I said…" He stared at her as she tossed her shirt to join his. "God…You're beautiful…So beautiful.."

She pulled the covers over their bodies. "I'm still pretty wiped out too, Bobby. But I…I want to feel you…To be next to you and touch your skin."

Bobby wrapped his arms around her."I promise," he said. "When we're both rested up, we can exhaust each other again."

The soft hair on his chest brushed gently against Alex's breasts. She lay happily in his strong, warm arms. He nuzzled her hair.

"You know… that I love you." His voice rumbled lowly.

"You know I love you," she answered. "There's no substitute."

END


End file.
